ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Adventurer Appreciation Campaign 2010/Guide
fr:Campagne "Merci aux aventuriers" 2010/Guidede:Abenteurerannerkennungs-Kampagne 2010/Leitfaden Happy 8th Vana'versary! The Appreciation of Adventurers Begins! Event Details The event will run from Tuesday, May 11, 2010 at 1:00 a.m. until Tuesday, May 25, 2010 at 1:00 a.m. (PDT). Start: Tuesday, May 11, 2010 at 1:00 a.m. (PDT) End: Tuesday, May 25, 2010 at 1:00 a.m. (PDT) Talking to a moogle will trigger the following information being presented to you: *'Chat Frequency:' Number of lines typed in /say, /party, /linkshell, /shout, or /tell. *'Conversations With NPCs:' Number of times you chatted with a non-player character. *'Parties Joined:' Number of parties you have been a part of. *'Alliances Joined:' Number of alliances you have been a part of. *'Battles Fought:' Number of times you have engaged in battle. *'Number of Times KO'd:' Number of times you have fallen. *'Enemies Defeated:' Number of times you have succeeded in defeating a monster. *'GM Calls Made:' Number of calls to Game Masters for assistance in-game. Moogle Locations *Northern San d'Oria (D-8) *Southern San d'Oria (J-9) *Bastok Markets (G-8) *Bastok Mines (I-9) *Windurst Woods (K-10) *Windurst Waters (North) (F-5) Rewards *Anniversary Ring *Adventuring Certificate *Bronze Moogle Belt *Silver Moogle Belt *Gold Moogle Belt *Homing Ring *Return Ring *Chocobo Wand *Chocobo Ticket *Angelwing *Federation Stable Scarf *Kingdom Stable Collar *Republic Stable Medal Reward Notes *To receive an Anniversary Ring, talk to an event moogle in one of the three starting cities. If you still have a ring from a previous year, you will not be able to receive the new, fully charged ring until you have thrown the old one away. :*You cannot recharge your Anniversary Ring or get another one if you throw away the ring obtained from this year's event. If you are out of charges, you will have to wait until the next time it becomes available. *Once every Japanese day after receiving the Anniversary Ring, the Event Moogle will offer you another present. You may choose to either take the present or wait another day for a potentially better present. *You can only get 1 present per day regardless of which country you talk to the moogle in. If you tell one moogle to wait you can not get an item from another moogle or tell another moogle to wait until the next day. *If you tell a moogle in Northern San d'Oria you will wait and then choose to get a prize the next day in Windurst Woods, the moogle in Windurst Woods will know that you choose to wait the previous day and will still give you a a chance for a better gift. *You can still receive the same item after waiting as someone that did not wait. all prizes are available every day, but the percentage chances change with waiting. Waiting will improve the amount of stackable items gained if a stackable item is rewarded when you decide to stop waiting and claim a prize. (i.e. on day 1 you may receive 1 Angelwing, on day 3 you may get 50-75 Angelwings.) You still have a chance of receiving less. *You do not need to have a Bronze Moogle Belt in order to receive a Silver Moogle Belt or need any previous belt to receive a Gold Moogle Belt. *If you have a Gold Moogle Belt, you may still receive a Silver Moogle Belt or Bronze Moogle Belt. *Having an Adventuring Certificate stored at a storage NPC will make it possible to receive another one, however, due to its Rare/Ex nature, you have to toss your current one to get the other out of storage. You may want to remove your current one from storage if you do not want duplicates. 6 Letters from the Moogle *Southern San d'Oria (I-8) *Bastok Markets (F-8) *Windurst Waters (North) (F-9) This year you will also be receiving a Dinner Jacket, a Dinner Hose and a Moogle quest. After receiving your Dinner Jacket and Hose from the Moogle, speak with him again and he will mention that there were supposed to be another six letters. With the three from the heads of state making a total of nine. From there you need to visit the various nation councils and receive the missing letter key items. Talk to the following individuals while wearing the Dinner Suit: You must talk to Naji, Halver, and Zubaba twice in order to be able to get the other three letters. * This is essentially 3 pairs of cutscenes\letters, which can be done in any order. But each pair is ordered, so you have to speak with Halver to receive the Maat letter. So, you can't do Maat first. * Head to the Metalworks and speak to Naji at (J-8) to receive a Letter from Naji. Speak to Naji twice and he will mention another letter. * After receiving Naji's letter, head to Tavnazian Safehold and speak to Despachiaire at (K-10), top floor, to receive a Letter from Despachiaire. * Head to the Chateau d'Oraguille and speak to Halver at (I-9) to receive a Letter from Halver. Speak to Halver twice and he will say something about departing for the duchy to seek counsel... Continue on to Maat. * After receiving Halver's letter, head to Ru'Lude Gardens and speak to Maat at (H-5) to receive Letter from Maat. (To avoid quest/testimony issues zone into Ru'Lude Gardens wearing dinner jacket & hose). ** Picking up a Rolanberry from an NPC in Jeuno before going to Heavens Tower is recommended, if you are not from Windurst * Head to the Heavens Tower and speak to Zubaba on the second floor to receive a Letter from Zubaba. Remember to talk to Zubaba again, she will mention something is astir in Kazham. ** If you are a Non-Windurstian, trade a Rolanberry to Kupipi to receive a Letter from Zubaba. You do not need to speak to her after trading the Rolanberry and receiving the Letter. ** After receiving Zubaba's letter, head to Kazham and speak to Jakoh Wahcondalo at (J-9) to receive a Letter from Jakoh Wahcondalo. After receiving all 6 letters, head back to a moogle in Southern San d'Oria, Windurst Waters, or Bastok Markets who handed you your Dinner Suit to receive your Moggiebag. Notes *This quest might have some restrictions at the moment. *Moogle quest mentioned might turn Halver's quest Fit for a Prince off. :*If you continue speaking with Halver during the Moogle quest, he should eventually give you the Fit for a Prince message lines again. :*Maat may continuously tell you to rechallenge him again by getting a testimony instead of giving you the letter. If you change jobs to a non-75 job or one he doesn't fight (PUP, DNC, COR, BLU, SCH) then he isn't interested, and you won't get the Letter from Maat. ::*If you equip your Dinner Suit, Maat should give you the letter. :*If you have already started or been given the directive by the Empress about obtaining the Bastokan approval letter, Windurstian approval letter, and San d'Orian approval letter for the Alexander SMN mission, you will need to get those first BEFORE Maat or Despachiaire will give you their letters. :*If you already started any kazham quest related to Jakoh Wahcondalo you will not able to receive the Letter from Jakoh Wahcondalo , you will need to finish other quest first. This is not true. Make sure you speak to Zubaba (or Kupipi if you aren't from Windurst, even though the guide says you don't have to) and EQUIP YOUR DINNER SUIT. Everyone's Grudging does not and other quests should not interfere if you remember to equip the Dinner Suit. See Also *Adventurer Appreciation Campaign 2006 (Guide) *Adventurer Appreciation Campaign 2007 (Guide) *Adventurer Appreciation Campaign 2008 (Guide) *Adventurer Appreciation Campaign 2009 (Guide)